Question: First consider the expression for: $3$ plus the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $7$ and that expression and then add $2$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is $3$ plus $-x$ $-1x$ $ + 3$ What is the product of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (-1x + 3) = \color{orange}{7(-x+3)}$ What does adding $2$ to $\color{orange}{7(-x+3)}$ do? $7(-x+3)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(-x+3)+2$.